The beginning of the end
by BlackxBrokenxWings
Summary: I have been having the'mares of night'.Horrible dreams...but they do not feel like dreams at all,they are too real,too awful for the imagination.I have only had such dreams once before.Starfire's voice broke and she wiped the tears from her eyes.SxR,BBxRa
1. Prologue

_**The beginning of the end**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

The sun was falling slowly. Flaming red light touched down on the city, painting it in the sunset's soft glow. Across the ocean, a building like no other sat alone on a small piece of land. It's unique T shape could be seen from the city and now the dark tower stood out sharply in the sky, the sun disappearing behind it. 

A young woman sat on the edge of the roof, her legs dangling down and her hands gripping the side of the building gently. Long auburn hair blew about softly in the afternoon breeze, and a few strands would occasionally wisp into her tan face. Her bright emerald eyes held a sad and distant look in them as she stared down at the sea. The sun was reflecting against the water beautifully, even the tide was peaceful as it glided between the large rocks below. _Like a painting_, she thought, her lips curling up into a small smile. She closed her eyes and lifted her chin, silently enjoying the breeze. Warm tears worked their way down her cheeks, but she made no attempt to dry them. When she opened her eyes again the sun was almost gone, falling down below the horizon and rising some where else in the world.

Footsteps fell lightly on the roof behind her and another young woman took a seat beside her. She was clad in darkness from her hair to her clothes, but it was her eyes that were the true window to her soul. And her eyes were soft and kind. They exchanged no looks and spoke no words for a while, both being content to watch the rest of the sunset in silence. Long after the sky had turned black and stars littered the sky the dark girl was the first to speak. " Star, I know something's wrong" She stated softly, turning to look at her friend.

"No Raven, everything is fine" Starfire answered slowly with her best attempt at a cheerful smile.

"Don't lie Star, and don't hide behind a smile. Something's wrong, I can feel it." Raven pressed, a little harsher than she had intended.

Starfire frowned and looked away "I do not wish to burden you with my worries. I should learn to deal with some things on my own, as you said before."

"But this isn't like deciding what dress to wear or what to buy Robin for his birthday... This is bigger, more serious. There's a difference." Raven said, not looking away.

Starfire nodded, her soft eyes welding up with tears " You are right Raven" She replied softly.

"Then what is it? I know you haven't been sleeping or eating, I can feel your anxiety like it's my own. You've never been like this before. Never"

" I have been having the 'mares of night'. Horrible dreams... but they do not feel like dreams at all, they are too real, too awful for the imagination. I have only had such dreams once before." Starfire's voice broke and she wiped the tears from her eyes, for a moment Raven thought she might say more but instead Starfire looked back up at the sky. "What are the dreams about?" Raven asked. She was suddenly filled with a strong feeling that she didn't want to know, that what she would hear could change things for the worst, but she pushed those feelings aside and waited for her friends answer. Starfire was still looking at the sky, her wet eyes were full of fear and she remained silent for a while before she answered. When she did, her voice was distant, as if she were in a trance, the tears still falling from her eyes.

"In the dreams an evil so merciless and powerful is rising, an evil like nothing our planets have seen before. A dark man who pretends to live in the light. He will appear to be peaceful at first, he will come as a friend, people will trust him and he will bring an age of peace to this planet. He is not so strong now, that I am positive of, but he is building an army... An army that cannot be stopped. He will free prisoners, fill the most peaceful of people with hatred, torture thousands and murder millions." Starfire paused, then decided to continue. "The people who could be a threat to him, he will eliminate one by one...We will be one of the first teams to go... Blackfire and I will fight to the death, I will not win. Robin will be killed by Slade, Cyborg by Brother Blood, and Terra will come for Beastboy. You...you will loose control of your emotions when this happens, and then your father will come. Titans east will be next, then the Justice league. Until no one is left " Starfire was crying harder now, her body trembling.

Raven could just stare at her in shock, her eyes wide and her heart filled with dread. Her friend's words still echoed in her mind, but worst of all Raven felt as if every word was true. These couldn't just be dreams, they were visions.

* * *

_Hey everyone! It's great to be back .! All my previous fics (Like Taisetsu, I promise, Run, ect.) were deleted a while ago and I can't find the disc they were saved on so I gave up writing for a while :-(. But now I'm back with a new screen name (Formerly DeathsLastbreath, if anyone happens to remember me lol) and some new ideas. I'm really going to try to do my best on this fic, even if I can't update quickly due to my lack of internet, so I hope at least a few of you enjoy it! And if you have a minuet, please review :D_

-**_BlackxBrokenxWings_**


	2. When the rest of Heaven was blue

**_The beginning of the end _**

**_Chapter 1- When the rest of heaven was blue_**

* * *

"_Faced now with something that's so surreal. Boxed in, there's a lack of all detail. And I'm just staying here for a while."  
-Monty Are I, Polished and Poisoned _

* * *

The small black tray slide through the narrow flap in the thick metal door. It made the same deep scratching sound against the rough cement floor as the prisoner in cell 986, High security sector 15A, had come to know over these past three years. It was meal time. Breakfast, lunch or supper she had no idea, having lost track the first week of incarceration. Every meal was the same. As was every day. Every week. Every year. Even knowing the difference between night and day was impossible. The only light that ever reached her sullen eyes was the red flashing LED that confirmed that the inconceivably thick metal security door of her cell was, in fact, locked. 

The cell she sat in, which was nothing but four cement walls, a rough cement floor, and a filthy makeshift toilet in the back right corner, was the size of a small walk in closet. There was no bed, no means to clean herself, and not even so much as a blanket. In other words, if what ever evil she was destined to face after death could think of a worst punishment for her than this, she would gladly serve out her sentence. This was not prison, this was Hell. Blackfire had accepted that.

In the darkness of her cell, she crawled over to where the tray was, using her hands as always to feel for the plastic tray. Her fingertips brushed over a cool smooth surface. She felt around, finally locating the hardened bread, the earth food that the Tamarian had feasted on over the last 37 months. She took it up greedily and made sure not to drop a crumb. Her forever empty stomach complained to her loudly as she swallowed the last bite and reached around for the small glass of water that was standard with ever meal. How many times had she thought about smashing a glass against the cement walls of her Hell? Of using a sharp shard of that glass to end it all? She wouldn't be the first to escape that way. In the darkness, there were always whispers of suicide and of the occasional homicide of course, but never of escape. There was only one way out of this place, and unfortunately your body couldn't tag along.

Blackfire lay on her stomach, the ridged cement of the floor pressing painfully into her skin. She had learned long ago that in order to receive the next meal, the tray had to be returned to the other side of the door, a chore that was easy to forget in the timeless darkness of the cell. She pushed the thin plastic tray with the empty glass through the flap, her wrist pushing through to the other side. To her shock and fear, a tight hand gripped her wrist with merciless strength. It was then that the sirens began to sound through out sector 15A.

Blackfire panicked. She tried with all her strength and will to break from the tight grip, crying out in pain when the grip only became tighter. Someone was trying to talk to her over the deafening wailing of the alarms, she was sure of it. She calmed down, listening to what he was trying to say, and his grip loosened. "…I let go…you…away from …door…escape.." were the only words she could make out from everything he was trying to say. "…Understand?"  
Hope, for the first time in the last two and a half years, after she realized there was no escape, swelled up inside the young Tamarian.  
"YES" She screamed as loud as she could, tears now flowed freely down her dirty cheeks. Was this it? Was she soon to be free again?  
She felt the release of the man's tight grip, and as he instructed she scrambled to the very back of her cell. The heavy door came down with a thud loud enough to hear even over the alarms. Blackfire felt a small breeze from the heavy metal door brush against her bare feet. She could see only a silhouette of a large man standing in the door way where the door once stood. The presence of this man was so strong that Blackfire was almost glad the corridor outside was as dark as her cell. She felt a small shudder crawl up her spine and under her skin. He arms and legs exploded in goose bumps and despite her desperate desire for freedom, she almost wished she could stay curled up in the safety of her cell.

There were more men behind him. She saw them as shadows running past, and she heard the screams of their victims. The man standing in front of her advanced deeper into her cell, stepping onto the fallen door. Now he really seemed to tower over her small form. "Komand'r of Tamaran, sister of Koriand'r of Tamaran?" a cold voice asked. "Y…yes…" Blackfire answered, her voice cracking from lack of use. The man leaned down and extended a hand, which Blackfire took after a moment's hesitation.

Blackfire found herself extremely unsteady on her feet, and due to the lack of sunlight, flight was not an option. The man steadied her, and took her arm in his own. With his help she made her way over the door and into the corridor. He led her at a slow pace past all the roaming shadows, the screaming voices, and the fallen corpses. They came to a door and stopped, and the man spoke again, this time she heard him clearer than ever. " Komand'r, what would you do for freedom? What will you give me for opening this door?" He whispered in her ear, sending more unpleasant chills down her spine. "Will you give me your loyalty? Your life?"

Blackfire didn't understand exactly what he meant, but her lips seemed to move on their own as she heard herself respond. "I will give you my soul if it will get me out of here". "Good" was all he said before releasing her arm. She felt a soft cloth cover her eyes, and felt him tie it firmly around her head. In front of her the door opened with a long creak, and even with her eye lids shut and protected with the blindfold, the light from the other side burned with the intensity of a flame.

* * *

_So here's chapter 1. I'll probably submit chapter 2 today also while I can get online. Hope you liked it. Thanks you for your reviews TAMARAN and Malaya21, I appreciate them!_

-**_BlackxBrokenxWings_**


	3. A deal with the devil

The beginning of the End

Chapter 2- A deal with the devil

* * *

"Preach all you want but who's gonna save me?

I keep a gun on the book that you gave me,

Hallelujah, lock and load"

-My Chemical Romance, Thank you for the venom

* * *

Echoing footsteps interrupted the silence of the dark tunnel like dripping water in an empty house. The heavy steps moved forward purposely, the owner of these steps was hidden in the blackness of the path. He strode on quickly, his beady dark eyes straining to see with only the dim glow of his flash light to guide him. He brought his wrist up close to his face and pressed a small button on the side of his sports watch. Bright blue light erupted from the watch's face. **8:43** stood out in bold black numbers. Shit, he'd already been walking for an hour and still no end to the dirt tunnel. If he wasn't back with an answer for his master in another hour there would certainly be hell to pay. He shuddered with the thought of making the master angry; as, he was sure, all of his masters servants would have if they were in his situation.

His mission was certainly not perilous, but he did hope it would be quick. His mind was focused on his objective, but his heart secretly hoped the target would deny his masters offer. How he longed to wrap his hands around her slender young neck. How he wanted to feel his grip tighten, to squeeze the life from her small body. A dark grin spread across his lips and his eyes narrowed. Fear kept him in his place, but his serial killer instincts still pulsed in the back of his mind. _kill her, the master will never know you lied. Just kill her. You know you want to feel that rush. You know you can't resist. Her neck in your hands. Her life in your hands._ "No, He'll know. He knows everything." The dark man whispered to the voice in his head. _He won't know. Anyway's, whose fault would it be? The natural killer or the man who sent the killer? He should never have assigned you to this mission, where you can only kill under a certain circumstance; he's set you up to fail. He must know you can't resist. _"No...No I promised him. He let me go and I promised him. He'll know, He'll _know_!" He cried, his flashlight crashing to the rocky ground as his hands shot up to either side of his head. _KILL HER._ He pressed his palms against his temples; his eyes squeezed shut and his head shaking from side to side violently as if he was trying to shake the voice from his mind. "Get out! _Get out!_" He sobbed "I can't. He'll know. He'll know!" The voice didn't argue. The dark man sighed in relief and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt like a child. "I can't. Not unless she refuses to come. That's what the master said. That's what he said" He spoke to himself in an assuring voice that gave him a renewed sense of confidence. He even smiled as he bent down to retrieve his fallen light. "That's what he said, and I do what master says".

Terra sat in darkness. She couldn't feel, see, hear, or speak; but she could think. And that's exactly how she had spent every moment of this lonely isolation. She didn't know how long it had been since the whole incident with Slade. It could have been a day ago, or a year. All she knew was that she had counted on her friends to help her. To think of a way to save her. And they probably did try. She had felt, very early in her arrival to this dark existence, Raven's presence, weak, but there. She felt the witch trying to reach her mind, reaching for any consciousness, and just skimming the back of Terra's mind where she was prisoner in her own head. Raven was so close to reaching her, but all Terra could do was call for her to reach just a little deeper. As soon as Terra thought Raven might just reach her, Raven pulled out, and Terra could do nothing but scream for her to come back. It was like she was a child watching her parents driving away from the gas station, forgetting she was in the bath room.

Now, Terra just spent her time going over every thing she could remember about her short life, spending an exceptional amount of time thinking about her time with the Titans, and her time with Slade. Which did she now regret more? If she had just stayed with Slade, then this would have never happened right? She was all alone. And she was beginning to feel something familiar towards the Titans, her _friends_. Yes, she had definitely felt this way about them before... what was it? A sense of jealousy, anger,...abandonment?

Before she could finish answering her own thoughts something happened that hadn't in such a long time she barley recognized it. There was something in her head other than her own thoughts, the sound of something crumbling. Her conscious self leaped with hope. She was hearing, what could that mean? Did the Titans find a way to help her? Did that change how she felt?

The sound continued for a while, and Terra waited impatiently for something more to happen. When it did stop and nothing happened, Terra felt her heart sink. Maybe she was going crazy? Or... what if she was dead. What if this _was _hell? She had no time to think more about this as a strong smell struck her like lighting to a metal rod. Her eyes shot open and she began to cough uncontrollably. Her sight was hazy and blurred. Every thing she did see moved by in slow motion, her world spinning. She felt hands on either side of her shoulders holding her up in their tight grip. She stood like that for a few minuets before she noticed that her name was being called. She weakly lifted her head up and waited for her vision to come in focus. A man was standing in front of her, holding her up. His face was thin and sunken, his shoulder length dark hair untamed and knotted. He was tall, at least six feet, and had a skeleton like look to him. His eyes were small dark beads, looking her up and down, lingering on her throat for only an instance. "Terra?" He said again, his voice was raspy and deep. Terra heard him perfectly clear this time, and she nodded in response. His smile was thin and unpleasant. "You can hear me now?" He asked. "Yes" Terra said, her voice just above a whisper. "Good, can you stand alone?". Terra nodded, though she wasn't entirely sure that she could in fact stand alone. She was happy to feel her shaky legs strengthen a little under her weight.

"Who...Who are you?" Terra asked in a small voice. The dark man was standing before her, looking at her like that was the most absurd question he had ever been asked. "That really doesn't matter much, does it Terra? You're free, aren't you? Isn't that what you should be asking about?"."Fine, then why did you help me? Are you with the Titans?" She asked even though she knew someone like this man could never be associated with the Teen Titans, not in a million years. She wasn't surprised in the least when she heard the man burst into a fit of laughter. "Me... with the titans? The... The very people who locked me up?" He laughed, and then stopped abruptly.  
"No Terra, I'm not with the Titans. I work for some one much more powerful than them. Someone who helps people like you and me, who will give you shelter and protection and even a chance for revenge in exchange for your loyalty. Some one who considers you a very important girl". His eyes flashed dangerously. Something about him made her uneasy, but for now Terra pushed the thought aside.

"What makes you think I need shelter and protection? And why would I want revenge?" She asked more strongly now, her voice slowly coming back to life. "My master knows how the Titans have abandoned you, left you for dead, and moved on with their self righteous lives. After all, it has been three years since any of them have come to visit you. Look around for yourself". He motioned with his hands to the debris surrounding them. Underneath all the ruble and crumbled rock lay dead flowers and dusty gifts. A glass box in the shape of a heart lie broken on the floor a few feet away, covered in dust. It did look like the shrine to the fallen titan had been forgotten for years. "See Terra, you saved them and they have forgotten you. Even Beastboy, your little green friend has grown up and replaced you. I hear there's something going on between him and the witch now." The dark man's eyes searched her face, waiting for a reaction from Terra. And a reaction he got. Terra felt her eyes begin to water. Three years? They had left her here to rot for three freaking years? And while she was left alone in darkness, Beastboy and _Raven_, of all people, had been fucking around? Terra felt her body shaking in rage and hot tears made clear tracks down her dirty face. "My master has sent me to make you an offer. Your soul, your life, in exchange for your revenge. Do you accept?" He asked. "And if I don't?" Terra growled, earning her a strange, hopeful glance from the man. "Well, if you don't I'll be forced to end your life right here, with my bare hands." He smiled and cracked his knuckles on each fist. Terra searched for any power she could muster, but it was hopeless, her powers were drained. "Fine, my soul for my revenge. Your master's got himself a deal" She said, her voice full of all the hate and sorrow she now felt towards her old _friends._ The man nodded and turned away, but not before he could hide the disappointed look in his eyes. _Who are these people? And what have I gotten myself into now?_ Terra thought, though she supposed it didn't matter much. All that mattered now was her revenge, and if this guy could help her get it, then her soul is a fair price. Isn't it?

* * *

Thank you for all your Reviews . The plot will start picking up in the next few chapters, but they probably wont be up for a little while. Thank you for reading!****

-Black Broken Wings


End file.
